Lady of the Central Lands
by CasielGlacer
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo Kagome decides to run away with shippou. It has been five years and Inuyasha's group hasn't seen or heard about Kagome since that day. But a meeting with a Lady who seems to know Kagome comes up.
1. Broken Hearts and Runaways

**Broken hearts and runaways**

Casiel: Ohayo! This is my first writing of this, and no my real name is not Casiel. But you will never find out my real name! (OOH a mystery!) Every chapter I will have a section called **Chatting with the** **Characters**. Today I have Shippou here to talk to you.

Shippou: Konichiwa tomodachi!

Casiel: Translation: Hello friend!

Shippou: Hey Casiel did you bring any potato chips?

Casiel: No Shippou I didn't Why are you hiding here again?

Shippou: I got on Inuyasha's nerves

Casiel: You might be here a while then

Shippou: I know. (Sigh) Can you bring me some provisions?

Casiel: Yes, if you help me say something

Shippou: Okay!

Both: Casiel does not own Inuyasha or his friends

Casiel: Thank you for reading this, my email is on home page. Please review and give me ideas or just email me for fun. Enjoy this chapter!

'thinking'

"talking"

(Me)

Inuyasha's POV

"I HATE YOU INUYASHA!!!" I heard kagome scream as she ran off into the forest "what was that about?" I asked "who knows and who cares" states Kikyo who reaches up to finish kissing me.

Kagome's POV

'How could he do this to me he asked me to be his mate! He asked me not that dead clay pot! If he really loved me than why was he kissing her?! I HATE HIM!' I could feel the tears pouring down my cheeks like the rain was pouring out of the sky. I stumbled my way through the forest to the camp we shared with Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and my adopted son, shippou. "Okaa-san!" I heard someone say as a ball of orange fur flew into my arms.

"Shippou pack your things we're leaving," I said

"Why okaasan?" my son asked

"Inuyasha doesn't need us anymore, we'll just go on an adventure just you and me! We'll be a team and search for the shikon jewel shards by ourselves we'll be a team! It will be just you and me ust and we'll never join Inuyasha again."

"Okay, okaa-san!" he said rushing to pack his belongings

"Are you really leaving?" sango asked me

"Yes we are"

"Can Miroku and I come with you?"

"sorry I can't allow that I am already covering Shippou's scent and my scent so he won't follow us, two more would just waste the strength I need to stay alive,"

"We'll miss you lady kagome" Miroku said as he hugged me (apparently he knew that now was not the time to be hentai)

"Don't worry fate will see us together again, bye!" I said as I hoisted my pack onto my shoulders.

Then I picked up shippou and rushed into the woods

Shippou: Road trip with Okaa-san!

Casiel: Translation: Road trip with Mom

Casiel: Next time on Chatting with the Characters We have Sesshomaru the ice prince himself!

Sesshomaru: What did you just call this Sesshomaru!?

Casiel: Nothing Lord Sesshomaru I was just announcing you!

**Next time:**

_Inuyasha comes to camp to find Kagome gone! How will he react!_


	2. What Inuyasha found

**What Inuyasha found**

Casiel: welcome to the story again Sesshomaru-sama is here today to say hi

Sesshomaru: I will not lower my self to conversation with humans

Casiel: Will you at least make an announcement with me?

Sesshomaru: No

Casiel: Please! (puppy dog face)

Sesshomaru: That face doesn't work on me, and No.

Casiel: fine I'll say it Mr. Ice Prince. I don't own Inuyasha or his group

Inuyasha's POV

As I was walking to camp with Kikyo. I heard shouting coming from the camp. I let Kikyo climb on my back and we ran as fast as possible to the source of the noise. It was Miroku and Sango and they were frantically searching the camp yelling "SHIPPOU, KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!" Where had the wench gone to this time? It seems like every time I leave her alone she gets into trouble!

"What's going on?" I asked

"Kagome and Shippou are gone Inuyasha!" sobbed Sango

"We woke up to find their stuff gone and their mats empty!" said Miroku still searching frantically

"I'll go find her" I say as I walk towards the well

I jump in to see if Kagome and the brat somehow went through the well together. 'Ow that hurt! Wait that HURT?! How is that possible? I can usually go through the well! She must have brought Shippou to the future and sealed it up so I couldn't come through to find her.' As I climbed up the walls of the well I saw Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo staring at me.

"Why weren't you able to go through?" asked Miroku

"I don't have any clue! Come on were going to search for jewel shards without her"

Sango's POV

When Kagome leaves Miroku and I make a plan to lead Inuyasha off Kagome's trail. We decide to play a little trick on Inuyasha. We would act like we just woke up to find her and Shippou gone. We started screaming "SHIPPOU, KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!" Then we saw Inuyasha coming out of the forest with Kikyo. That's what caused Kagome to leave?! He ran up to us"

"What's going on?" He asked

"Kagome and Shippou are gone Inuyasha!" I fake sobbed

"We woke up to find their stuff gone and their mats empty!" said Miroku still searching frantically for someone who he knew was already far away by now.

"I'll go find her" Inuyasha says as he walks towards the well

Kagome had already told us about her ability to seal the well when she was gone the only person who did not know this was Inuyasha. This was getting too funny! He jumped in the well and I could here a dull thud. As he climbed up the walls of the well he noticed Miroku, Kikyo, and I staring at him.

"Why weren't you able to go through?" asked Miroku suppressing a laugh

"I don't have any clue! Come on were going to search for jewel shards without her"He said

Miroku and I looked at each other after he was out of hearing range and started laughing.

Sango and Miroku POV

'Its so much fun to torture him like this' (Simultaneous thinking WEIRD)

Casiel: What did you think Sesshomaru-sama

Sesshomaru: It didn't have me in it. I don't like it.

Casiel: Don't worry you will be in it later on Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: You had better not be lying for your sake. (walks away)

Casiel: That was weird. Tomorrow Rin and Sesshomaru-sama are coming... Oh no I forgot to stock up on flowers! She loves to pick flowers. Got to go the the store to get some flowers. Ja-ne!


	3. Down the well for the last time

**Down the well for the last time**

Casiel: This is Rin, Sesshomaru's ward

Rin: Ohayo Rin's name is Rin

Casiel: Aw she is so kawaii (cute)!

Rin: Rin wants to say it

Casiel: OK

Rin: Rin's friend Casiel does not own Inuyasha or group. Come on Casiel lets go find Sesshomaru-sama and decorate his hair with flowers. Then we can braid his hair!

Casiel & Rin: Oh Sesshomaru-sama come out come out where ever you are! (Run towards Sesshomaru's Study. You hear Sesshomaru's voice in faintly saying "What are you going to do with those flowers! No, not the hair anything but the hair!")

Kagome

When I ran out of camp I thought 'Maybe I should visit okaa-san one more time. But I can't leave Shippou all alone by the well Inuyasha might find him! Maybe I can let him hold on to a sacred jewel shard and hope that it works.'

"Hey, Shippou."

"Yes Mama"

"I'm going to give you a sacred jewel shard we are going to go see my mother. Here is the shard if this doesn't work I'm coming right back find a tree to hide in close to the well OK?"

"OK"

As we jumped in the well a blue light surrounded us. I was used to it but shippou had never gotten through before and his eyes were so wide it looked like he was trying to look at everything at once. He was so kawaii! When we finally landed in the future he held his nose. 'Oh, I forgot he is a full demon and has a sensitive nose I should dull it a bit.' I thought as I dulled his sense of smell. We climbed out of the well and were greeted by my brother who happened to be cleaning the well at the time

"Ohayo nee-chan!" He said as he gave me a hug

"Ohayo Souta is Mom home?" I asked

"Hai, she is in the house cooking supper. Who is that?"He asked pointing to Shippou who was peeking around my leg

"This is Shippou. You remember me telling you about the son I adopted in the Feudal era."

"Ohayo Shippou-chan"

"Ohayo" came a timid voice behind my leg

"Come on Shippou lets meet your grandma"

As we walked into the house I could smell dinner cooking. I was going to miss her cooking. Maybe I'll ask for some recipes that don't require going to the store. Something with all natural ingredients that can be cooked over an open fire.

"Kagome you're home," she exclaimed wiping her hands off on an apron

"Mama, I'm not going to be able to visit you for a long time, by the way this is your adopted grandson Shippou."

"I understand, did Inuyasha hurt you again? And ohayo shippou you can call me grandma" said my mother

"Mama he did hurt me. Shippou and I are going off on our own to search for the shards. But first we need to buy some supplies and extra clothes that would disguise us in the feudal era. We are going out shopping...Hey mom can I borrow some of Souta's toddler clothes for Shippou?"

"Hai, of course you can"

I ran up stairs to change into some jeans and a t-shirt. I then helped Shippou into some of Souta's toddler clothes. Shippou was now wearing a white t-shirt with some jean overalls and tiny tan working boots. 'He looks so kawaii!' We found some black hair color in the bathroom that some of my friends had used to look creepy on Halloween. We dyed his hair that way he wouldn't stand out. After that I strapped him into an old car seat in my mom's car and headed to the mall. (Just to tell you I made Kagome able to drive)

We shopped for a while the whole time Shippou was holding my hand. I had put a growth spell on him so he was about the height of a small toddler and not the size of a baby. He was now went up to the direct middle of my thigh. He didn't have his tail because I hid it with a spell. He was just tall enough to hold my hand but still small enough to look so cute! We had all agreed that we would both where all black, because Inuyasha would never suspect that we would do that. I had gotten him a couple pair of tiny black jeans, a black sweater, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black swim trunks. I also got him a pair of black tennis shoes and a pair of black dress shoes. I got him a fancy traditional little toddlers kimono in all black. I got my self some leather pants, a long sleeve shirt, a short sleeve shirt, a dress, tennis shoes, and a pair of high heel shoes all in black. I also got a black bathing suit and a black traveling cloak with a hood that would hide my face.

After we had gone shopping we decided it was time to eat. We sat down in the park and I gave Shippou his bento. As we ate we talked about where we were going to go when we went back to the feudal era. I sent him off to play in the flower field. I sighed as he met some new friends who started to pick flowers with him. I realized we we're a family even without Inuyasha. That thought gave me hope and filled my eyes with happy tears. 'I finally escaped Inuyasha. I'm free to travel where I want to travel when I want to travel. I don't have to worry about him breaking my heart ever again! ' I sat and watched them pick flowers. All heard people approaching me and I knew by the voices they were may three best friends Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri.

"Kagome" Yuka said as she tapped me on the shoulder

"Ohayo." I said

"I thought you were ill! Are you better?" She asked worriedly

"Hai, But I must move away." I added

" Your mom never told us that you guys were moving!" Eri exclaimed

"Not my whole family just me."

"Won't you be lonely if your living all by yourself?

"I won't be by my self I'll be with..."

"Let me guess Inuyasha?"

"No I'm moving with someone else"

All of a sudden Shippou looked over to see me with other people. He ran over and gave me a Sakura flower.

"Here Okaa-san I picked you a flower." He said

"Arigato Shippou come sit by me we are about to leave."

"Hai mama" as he goes to sit in her lap

"You have a son!?" Ayumi

"Hai, he is my adoptive son. Do you remember how Inuyasha was a gang leader?"

"Hai" Eri, Ayumi and Yuka said

"Shippou followed him along acting like Inuyasha was is older brother. Shippou's real father died in a gang fight. When I started to date Inuyasha I was put in charge of Shippou. I adopted him. A couple of weeks later Inuyasha and I got into a fight and I broke up with him. I took Shippou with me. I'm moving so he won't find me again."

"Where will you go?" Ayumi

"I will try to find one of the other gangs that promised to protect me. I must go"

"We'll miss you. We'll tell Hojo that you moved. Come see us again OK?"

"Hai I will come again"

I packed up the lunches and walked away holding Shippou's hand. I walked into my home and said goodbye to my family. I promised I would be back as soon as possible. I then grabbed my bag, took the spell off Shippou that hid his demon traits, put a spell on him that turned his hair black, and jumped through the well for the last time in a long while. After we got to the fuedal era we looked at each other with smiles on our faces and ran into the forest not even looking back.

Casiel: Well we're done torturing Sesshomaru-sama

Rin: That was fun

Casiel: Yes that was very fun. Did you like the story?

Rin: Rin liked the story very much Casiel-chan.

Casiel: (whispers to readers) You have no idea how weird that sounds! Next chapter we will have Miroku and Sango. Let's see if Sango can handle Miroku for a whole chapter! MWAHAHA!


	4. Five years and stalking

**5 years and stalking**

Casiel: Ohayo, today we have Miroku and Sango visiting with us today.

Miroku: Hello Casiel. You look beautiful today. Would you bare my children?

Sango: (whacks him on the head) sorry about that Casiel.

Casiel: Its okay Sango I know what he can be like. And Miroku?

Miroku: Yes beautiful

Casiel: (using sickly sweet voice) You ever ask me that again, I will kick you so hard you will have no reason to ask anyone that question again. K?

Miroku: (Gulp!)

Casiel: BTW I don't own Inuyasha and his group.

"talking"

'thinking'

Background

'It has been five years since Kagome has run away. Inuyasha never found her and gave up thinking she had returned to her own time. He had taken Kikyo as his mate a year ago. Sango and Miroku were the same as always, but Miroku was left with less hand prints across his face. Either he was being less of a pervert or Sango didn't care anymore (I'm betting on the last one). Kilala was being her usual feline self.

Naraku hadn't been sighted in more than four years, but they know he is still alive because Miroku still has the wind tunnels. It had stopped spreading so it wasn't going to end up getting him killed. The jewel was still in the world because Kikyo could still feel its presence. She just couldn't pinpoint its location. So they continued their search for Naraku thinking that if they found him they found the jewel.

Normal POV

Inuyasha snorted when he saw the weak humans behind him panting for air. They had only journeyed for about two full days. He could keep on going if he wanted to.

"Hey Inuyasha do you mind if we stop for a day?" Miroku asked still trying to catch his breath

"Yeah Inuyasha we need to rest! We also need to stock up on supplies." Sango said

"Whatever, You humans are so weak" he sighed "There is a village just down the road we can stop there for the day and stock up on supplies."

'I wonder if he remembers that he's part human too' thought miroku and sango with a sweatdrop forming on their heads

As they traveled closer they could hear the sounds of the village. The people in the market were haggling prices, the sound of street musicians was resounding through the country side, and the sound of children giggling could be heard.(Man this is a lively village!) When they entered the city through two big gates they were welcomed by an elaborate sign that said Welcome to Nara . After a while they went their separate ways. Miroku went to earn some money getting rid of some of his so called "Demons". Sango followed after him to make sure that those so called 'demons' didn't get him in trouble with the locals. After all the last village they visited they were kicked out of, because miroku just had o grope the chief's daughter. Inuyasha of course went to go find a ramen stand which just been invented while Kikyo followed after him.

After an hour they met up to show their findings. Inuyasha and Kikyo had gathered food and Miroku and Sango had gathered the money. There packs were bulging and they couldn't wait until they could finally set them down and make camp. They were ready to go but Inuyasha put out a hand to stop them. And sniffed the air.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly.

"I smell something. It smells like a demon, yet not a demon"

"Maybe we should lead the creature into to forest and catch it off guard?" Kikyo stated

"I agree" Inuyasha whispered as they started to wander towards to forest.

As they walked through the forest the others could sense the presence. They felt its aura appearing and disappearing behind them, but the weirdest part of it was before the being disappeared they always heard a giggle. What sort of thing would giggle as it stalked someone? This thing had to be slightly crazy. They were very confused. When they pretended to lay down for the night they could sense the being coming to hide behind a bush almost silently. All of a sudden Inuyasha yelled "GOTCHA". And grabbed the thing out of the bushes. It wasn't very big it maybe could have reached Inuyasha's hips at the most. It wailed and struggled. Then they realized it was only a little boy. A little boy with yellow hair. He had whisker marks on his face, which was scowling. His eyes were the dark blue of the sky opposite of the sunset. The little boy was wearing orange! Who in their right mind would wear orange?they all thought simultaneously.

"You'd better put me down my Lady is very protective of her children. DATTEBAYO!" He said angrily with a voice too grown up to belong to a five year old

"Urasai gaki, tell me why were you following us!"

"Never" he said as he blew a raspberry in Inuyasha's face (a raspberry is when you stick your tongue out and make a farting noise)

Inuyasha quickly wiped the spit off his face. His eyes were starting to have a red rim around them and the others knew they should step in before anything happened but just as they were about to tell Inuyasha to drop him they heard a growl. They turned around to see a pack of midnight black wolves glaring at them. Their eyes of green and gold glowed in contrast to their pelts. The biggest wolf snarled and Inuyasha dropped the boy. The boy instantly smirked at him then ran up to the biggest wolf and wrapped his arms around its neck and started smiling! The wolf just nuzzled him The apparent alpha wolf led the boy to the back of the pack and started to growl at Inuyasha's group. The other wolves tensed up with the desire to fight these intruders in their hunting grounds. They slowly stalked forward crouching and ready to leap into action at the slightest hint of a threat.

And of course what does our extremely smart hanyou do? Why of course he threatens them! What better way to make peace than by threatening the pack. The idiot took out his sword and pointed it at the lead wolf and at that threat the wolves lept into battle leaving the boy behind. The lead wolf somehow bounded past tessaiga and knocked Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha couldn't get up. The wolf lunged downward with his mouth towards Inuyasha's throat determined to rid the world of our favorite hanyou.

Casiel: ooh cliffy! mwahaha! Oh and BTW i didn't mean to make this chapter short it was four pages long on my computer.

Sango: hey Casiel have you seen Miroku lately?

Casiel: Yes I have he is hiding in the tree up there. He is afraid that I will make real my promise that I made before the story.

Sango: Miroku get down from the tree

Miroku: Never she's evil I tell ya EVEEL!

Sango: Oh very mature. What I wouldn't give to have a necklace of subjugation like inuyasha's right about now! Casiel please help me he is afraid of you!

Casiel: Miroku if you don't get down right this instant I will give Sango one in the story to put on you.

Miroku: (climbs down the tree)

Casiel: please review I want to know how I did on this chapter. Don't worry the other chapters will get better than this.

**Fast facts about terms used in this chapter**

Nara is an actual city in japan. Was japan's capital in 710

Urasai gaki means shut up brat

by the boy having red hair I meant that he had blood red hair not the orange hair that people usually mean

I made ramen invented a year after kagome left inuyasha.


	5. Troublemaker's Momma

Casiel: Sorry that I haven't updated for over a year just a lot going on I guess. Well I have another guest today. I know you all know him Say to Naraku.

Naraku: Hello readers

Random Reader: BOOO! _Casiel glares random reader runs off_.

Casiel:So Naraku what is it like on the set of Inuyasha?

N: It sucks everyone hates me and Inuyasha is a drama queen.

Casiel: Aw it's ok Let's go to Mcdonalds and get you a Happy meal

N: Can I keep the toy?

Casiel: Of Course

N: Yay

Casiel: By the way I DON'T OWN INUYASHA Ja ne!

**Troublemaker's Mom**

"Stop!" a figure cried out her voice as powerful and mysterious as the howl of a wolf. The wolf stopped in mid snap and turned away from Inuyasha. The child looked a the lade with glee filled eyes, but lowered hem when he saw her appraising look. She crossed her arms and spoke, her voice now beautiful and smooth as honey even while cross.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you. You know the rule no children outside the village unless accompanied by an adult."

"I'm sorry Mom" said the sunshine boy his toe scuffing the ground

"It's too late for that. Tell these travelers Sorry and go back home. Gaara was worried about you. He almost wore a foot deep trench from his pacing"

"Ok. Sorry minna-san, I was only practicing my tracking and concealment techniques. I didn't mean to be a bother" He said with a bow

"Now go home before Gaara gets homicidal" she said her eyes softening a bit.

"Ja Ne" he said and disappeared in a swirl of fire

The inugang's eyes became as wide as saucers. 'For a runt he still has style' thought Inuyasha

The Inugang took a better look at the lady. She was beautiful. Her hair was the color of ravens with streaks of silver and purple and flowed down her back. Her eyes were beautiful and deep. They were a beautiful crimson color. The best of her though was her ivory skin which greatly contrasted against the ebony waterfall which was her hair. She was young, probably about their age, but you could tell that she was mature.

Now, the Inuyasha gang was all having different thoughts by now.

Miroku: 'must keep self control'

Sango: 'she seem young to have a child'

Inuyasha: She reminds me of someone'

Kikyo: 'She's beautiful'

"Hello Inuyasha-san" the lady said breaking there thoughts and relaxing her stiff posture.

"Who the hell are you! And How do you know my name!"

"Such impatience. To answer your questions in order I am Kamaeko Lady of the central lands of which you are traveling through. I know your name because I know many people who have met you. For example. You remember Shiori-chan, Jeninji, Kouga-san, Ginta, Hakaku, Rin-chan, and of course your ice prince of a brother Sesshomaru-kun"

"If you would please follow me." Kaemako said with a smile

"Why?" the perverted houshi asked cautiously.

"You're dirty and hungry and I'm pretty sure mistress taijiya and the miko would enjoy a nice bath, a soft bed and a full meal" With that Sango and Kikyo's eyes went misty imagining the luxuries that they normally couldn't have traveling with men.

"I will give you board. My palace is almost completely empty and I have some of your old comrads who have wished to be reunited with you for a long while. I have extra clothes for all of you!"

"You are so generous" Sango exclaimed "but we couldn't impose"

"Impose? Oh, dear me! Don't worry I haven't had visitors for a long while. It would be my pleasure, my husband went out on a diplomatic trip to another village and wont be back for a few days, and I've been sitting at home with nothing exciting happening. And to top it off the villagers love visitors!"

"Well if you're sure...?" Sango said uncertainly

"Of course let me just get you some guides. I would show you myself but I have to finish looking for herbs" And with that the raven haired beauty stepped back She howled into the woods. And two men came out.

"Ginta, and Hakaku? Keh. Now my brain _really_ hurts" Said Inuyasha pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They came for a visit with their wolves" Said Casiel. She then turned to the wolf demons and asked

"Can you lead them to the village and bring them to suitable rooms please"

"Of course sis" They replied simultaneously And without so much as a moment later the Lady slipped silently into the forest and melted into the shadows.

"Man I still wish I knew how she did that" Ginta pouted

As the gang was walking through the forest they were told of what happened to Kouga. Ginta told them of the marriage of ayame and kouga, while Hakaku told them of their lovely assent to alpha-ism (LOL new word). Kouga had gone to co-lead Ayame's pack, and had left them with a pack of their very own. They came to visit Kamaeko every now and then to catch up with her. They had known her for little over half a decade. After much small talk they entered a _Huge clearing_ in the forest. A village of around 10 well made huts were on one side of the clearing. The peaceful, dark village was speckled with the light from lamps hanging near the doorways of the huts. The tatami mats were covering the doors and to those with better hearing, the sound of soft snores invaded the air. On the other side, barely visible in the night sky was a beautiful palace fit for the emperor himself. There were no walls surrounding the palace and it seemed very welcoming in its own way.

"This is a hanyou village, some families are here and the orphans are usually adopted by Lady Kamaeko." stated Ginta watching there wandering eyes.

"How many children does she have?" asked kikyo curious in spite of herself.

"She has four as of now. Three boys, a demon and two hanyou who were all adopted and a little hanyou girl who is hers. Which reminds me Hey, Hakaku!" He said looking to his left

"Yeah?"

"We haven't seen the little girl for a while. Do you want to spoil her rotten next time we see her?"

"Of course! That is our job. Duh"

"Ok back on topic, Kamaeko is very compassionate about the equal species policy, because her husband used to be a hanyou and her brother is a taiyoukai. She however is not ningen, youkai, hanyou, or any other mixture of the three. She is an immortal human"

By the time this conversation was even half way through they had entered the palace and now stopped at a door.

"Sango-san this is your room. When you enter your room your closet is the door on the right, and the personal hotsprings is through the door on the left. Have a nice night and someone will be sent down in the morning to wake you up and show you to the dining room."

"Arigato" Sango said. The wolf demon just nodded his head and motioned the rest of her posse to follow him.

Sango POV

As I walked into my room I was surprised it was gorgeous. The carpets were thick and soft and the bed was huge. I flopped down on it to test it out. It was a feather bed. I saw Kilala in the corner of the room laying on a cushion that was even big enough for her larger form. She was purring. 'I should probably take a bath' I thought sighing because I didn't want to get off of the luxurious bed. I got off anyway and grabbed a nighttime kimono of the pillow and headed to check out the hot-springs. It was wonderful to finally have soap and the towel was so soft! The water smelled like sakura blossoms. When I got out of the water and got dressed I crawled into my soft bed Tonight I was going to sleep better than I had in years.

C: So did you like it? Please tell me Naraku is freaking me out right now. He is playing with his mcDonalds toy (which happens to be a Hotwheels) And making random vrooming and screeching noises. Well I Know I haven't updated in a while. In truth I partially forgot about it. But I hope your not mad at me. Oh and I want to know should I keep the talking with the characters section or leave it in place of something else? Please review and tell me.

\/

\/

Right down here

\/

\/

\/

You know you want to.

\/

\/

\/

Its lonely

\/

\/


	6. kid from the past and reunions

Casiel: Well here is another chappie ^.^ No one wanted to show up so I want you to meet Charlie

Charlie: Hi

Casiel: Charlie is the name that I gave to a coyote that lives near my house with his pack. I think he ate my cat. (Not kidding) Well enough rambeling on to the story.

**Kid from the past reunion**

Sango woke to the sound of a knock at her door. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a room on a huge bed. 'Where am I?' She thought. Then she remembered everything from last night. 'oh that's right I'm at Lady Kaemako's palace. Oh crap I forgot someones at my door!' She rushed out of bed and opened the door to find a beautiful yuki demoness standing there.

"Hello lady taijiha my mistress sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready and she wanted to know if you wanted to have this." Said the demoness That was when Sango realized that the demoness held something in her arms. It was a kimono.

"My lady had the notion that you liked the color pink by the outfit you were wearing. And the taijiha armor you carried with you backed up that theory. I hope you like it" Said the demoness as she unfolded the exquisite kimono. Sango looked at in awe. The kimono was a pale pink at the top which gradually faded to red at the end of the sleeves and at the bottom. The most curious part of it though was the embroidery little haraikotsu were positioned in random places around the kimono.

"I love it, but it is weird that it has my weapon on it. I am the last one in the world who uses that kind of weapon." Said a confused Sango

"Lady Kamaeko doesn't need much sleep. She needs at the most maybe a few hours per day. She was bored with nothing to do, so she took a kimono and embroidered it. That's what she usually does when she is sitting around at night with nothing to do. She is an expert seamstress and usually embroiders everyone's kimonos with something that relates to them. She even embroidered mine for me!" She twirled around and Sango took a look at the snow demoness. She was wearing a navy blue kimono with large baby blue snowflakes on it. The bottom of her Kimono was baby blue to signify the snow piling on the ground.

"But that's enough about me lets get you ready to meet the family. You can put on the kimono and then I'll do your hair while you do your makeup. Does that sound fair?"

"Of course let me just go slip this on" And slip it on she did. To here surprise it wasn't cotton, or wool. It was silk. And very expensive silk at that. She admired the feel of her kimono and the way it hugged her curves not to much just enough to show she had some. She sat down in a chair in front of the vanity and started applying makeup. She usually went with a bright eyeshadow but today she went with the theme of light pink. She put on her eyeliner perfectly and put a dark red lipstick on her lips, plumping them to the fullest. While she was doing this she could feel the demoness twisting her hair into an elaborate design. She pinned back the hair with a few pins leaving two locks to frame her face. She then placed a ornate comb in her hair and stepped back to admire her handiwork. Sango finally glanced up at her hair. It was beautiful and the comb really tied it together. The comb was red with pink blossoms on it. Sango was ready to go by then and stood up put on a pair of slippers and followed the maid out.

They stopped by to pick up the other members of her gang (lol she has a posse). She stopped by Inuyasha and Kikyo's room and the two of them came out. Inuyasha was wearing blue firerat robe pants and a white fighting style top (like karate uniforms). Kikyo came out wearing priestess robes with golden embroidery around the sleeves and down the sides. Although Sango hated to admit it but she looked beautiful. When they stopped by Miroku's room though that was a difference story. He was already leaning on his door frame waiting for them. He didn't just look cute. He was HOT! His usually purple wear had been changed it was now and was a light blue. The black still remained black, but all the same the color really suited him. She flushed with embarrassment at that thought of him. He surprisingly didn't misbehave the whole entire way and was quiet.

They entered through a door to find a huge dining room with a table that could fit at least fifteen people. But at that moment held only four. In one of the chairs sat Kamaeko her lap being occupied by a little girl who looked like her. The little girl was chatting away with the lady and the lady didn't seem to mind. In fact she had a soft look in her eyes as she listened to the child blather on about nothing in particular, yet still something that was important to her. All the while the little girl and Kamaeko each had one their hands touching the other persons hand, palm to palm whenever Kamaeko spread her fingers so did the little girl. They seemed to be making a game of it. Lady Kamaeko finally turned to them with a smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here already. Welcome to my home and breakfast. This is my daughter Miyako. Miyako say hi"

"Ohayo GozoiImasu minna-san" Said the little girl with a cute little wave and a smile that could melt the heart of any living being on this world be it human, hanyou or demon.

"I have three other children, three boys. They seem to be late again though. Please sit and eat we don't have to wait for them." Kamaeko said

The food was wonderful they sat and ate with reckless abandon. The little girl in the mean time had moved in between her favorite uncles and was stealing food from there plates. She proceeded to tap Ginta on the opposite shoulder and when he looked that direction she would steal half of his rice. She then blamed it on Hakaku. They got in a mock fight as they knew it was her and right when she put the food in they turned to look at her. She giggled and they both grinned all their teeth showed. It was the kind of smile you see on a predator before they pounce on their prey. She swallowed her mouthful and gulped in worry it seemed as if she feared for her life. It was then that they pounced. She was lifted off the ground and was squished in a sandwich hug. "Can't ...breath... hug ...to ….tight! I ...see the ...light" and with that she went limp.

"Is she ok?" asked Sango worriedly

"Of course just watch." stated kamaeko in a low yet amused voice.

They turned back to the scene and and watched with enthusiasm. The two wolves were worrying the little girl who seemed to still be dead. They were rushing around panicking like it was War of the Worlds all over again. Miyako was laying on the floor one eye opened and she winked at Sango and Kamaeko. "Watch this" mouthed. While the guys were freaking out she quickly hid under the table taking off her outer kimono to reveal a pure white one. Her pale skin made and eery effect. She then tapped Hakaku on the shoulder. "Why did you kill me?" She asked in a ghostly wail. "I thought you loved me and for lying you shall be punished!" Hakaku and Ginta fell to the floor in a dead faint. Everyone cracked up. 'That was hilarious' "Hey lets set them up by there chairs to make it look like they fell out. They did this and went back to eating. After a while The wolf demons woke up.

"What happened asked?" Hakaku asked.

"I don't know you just sorta passed out on us." Kamaeko said with truth in her eyes

It wash then that the brothers realized that a prank was being played on them. They grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of their necks with their hands. After everyone had calmed down they ate their breakfast in a kind of semi peace. The peace was only broken every now and then by light conversation. It was ten minutes into the meal that anything really eventful ever happened. During this time light footsteps resounded down the corridor. A person could tell that the owner of these footsteps was well trained in stealth. Ginta and Hakaku looked at the large intricate doors. "5-4-3-2-1" They counted down with a bored look on their face The doors burst open unable to keep the secret they had held behind them until now and a tall semi muscular fifteen year old strode in confidently carrying a little blonde with sunshine hair. The little boy was one that they recognized as the one they saw the night before. A blood red haired boy stalked behind them.

"Shippo Tashio Kumo where have you been? You have missed most of breakfast."

"Sorry momma Grouchy butt wouldn't wake up and the Crazy Insomniac was still wandering the castle" Shippo said pointing to the blond and red head respectivly.

"Shippo?" Sango asked with a confused look on her face. She was directly mirrored by her friends

Hi guys didn't see you there" He said with a smirk "How have the last five years been treating you?"

The group just blinked their saucer eyes and the only sound heard through the silence was the inugangs breathing. Everyone else was silent. Kamaeko sipped her tea with a bored look on her face. They only emotion that showed for her was the mischievous look in her eye. "Hun, I think you broke them." She said with a smirk not even looking up from her tea.

"Are you guys ok?" Shippo asked waving his hand in front of their faces

Miroku was the first to snap out of it. "Shippo? What are you doing here?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I live here." Shippo replied sitting next to Kamaeko giving her a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed a plate for himself and was gathering food. The sunshine boy and the blood red boy were sitting down at the far end of the table and grabbing there own food. They were having a quiet conversation with eachother.

"Is she your mate?" asked kikyo

"Weren't you listening she is my momma. She adopted me I wouldn't marry her." He said with a disgusted look on his face. Kamaeko was still sipping her tea like she was in her own little world. She acted like she wasn't listening or reacting, but the trained eye could see that she was.

"If you're here, then where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a furious look on his face. When Shippo didn't respond his anger grew. "I SAID WHERE IS KAGOME?"

"She died five years ago a month or so after we ran. We were staying here and she went out to get herbs. A demon attacked and she wasn't ready. We couldn't even find the body" Shippo said his eyes overflowing with sadness. The inugang sat in silence for a while.

"I forgot to mention these are my sons. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kumo (epic name)" she gestured at the sunshine boy who in turn waved excitedly with a fox like grin on his face. "And this is Gaara Kumo no sabaku" She said motioning towards the blood haired boy who just nodded with his arms crossed.

"How did you find them" asked sango

"Well. Let me get my thoughts together"

Au: Well that's it for that chappie. Kumo means to things. The last name I was meaning was not cloud ,but I meant Spider. Well Ja Ne.


	7. Naruto's first family

Naruto: Ramen?

Gaara: No

Naruto: Ramen?

Gaara: No

Naruto: Ramen.

Gaara: I said no.

_argument continues in background_

Casiel: Thank god you are here this has been going on since last Chapter. And I've been stuck in here with them. Its pretty much been the same through time. I'm losing my mind!...Well whats left of it anyway. XD Well I have to continue with the story so welcome to the chappie please review. Insert usual disclaimer blah blah blah. _Turns to Naruto and Gaara_ WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP FOR 5 MINUTES?

**Naruto and his first family**

Last chapter

"I forgot to mention these are my sons. This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Kumo (epic name)" she gestured at the sunshine boy who in turn waved excitedly with a fox like grin on his face. "And this is Gaara Kumo no sabaku" She said motioning towards the blood haired boy who just nodded with his arms crossed.

"How did you find them" asked Sango

"Well. Let me get my thoughts together"

This Chapter:

"It all started two years ago on a trip to what is know to its people as the hidden continent. Shippo wished to go there to shop for new swords and more advanced weapons while Miyako and I made it into a business trip and a fun vacation at the same time. Shopping from store to story for clothes and visiting the village leader was always first on the priority list. The people of the village were seeming friendly, but they had a large military force. You see this was a ninja village. Most of the large villages in the hidden continent are ninja villages. But I'm getting off topic. Where was I?" She said shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts "

(I'll be telling this in third person point of view from now on in this chapter. Its to hard to tell the story any other way.)

Kamaeko decided to take Miyako to the park for a day of relaxation. There were no political meetings, no places they had to be, and no one breathing down their necks. Kamaeko let Miyako play in the park while she sat down to a good book.

"Be nice and make friends" Kamaeko said with a stern look "But choose your friends carefully"

Miyako then decided that she would build a sandcastle. She wanted it to be the biggest and best sandcastle Konoha had ever seen. But she couldn't accomplish this might feat by her self. She decided to go recruit help. While marching through the playground she spotted a little boy sitting on a swing by himself watching the other kids play. He didn't seem to have any notion of joining them as their parents were glaring at him.

"Hey do ya wanna play?" Miyako said looking at the boy

"You want me to play with you?" the little boy boy asked hesitant

"Well if you don't want to..." Miyako pouted and started to walk away

The boys face looked worried. "I didn't say I didn't want to play. It's just that no one wants me to play with them. They just call me Freak"

"Well I do come on!" She said pulling on his hand she dragged him back to the sandbox and said with a cute grin that would melt even the iciest heart. "My name is Miyako what's your name?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well come on Naruto help me build its going to be the best sandcastle ever!"

They played for hours. They built and demolished sandcastles with reckless abandon and then played tag. By the time they got done playing it was dusk. The sunset set the sky on fire. Naruto told her that this was his favorite color. She replied to him that her favorite color was a dark purple, because its the color her daddy always wore.

"Miyako its supper time lets go" Kamaeko's voice was heard calling

"Come on Naruto you can meet my mommy!" She dragged a reluctant Naruto towards the direction of the voice.

'It's all going to be over when her mom meets me. Her mom is going to scream GET AWAY DEMON. Miyako wont like me anymore. I knew this couldn't last forever. It always happens when I find a new friend. After all who would want someone like me?.' Naruto thought.

By the time Naruto was done thinking they had reached Miyako's mother. 'She's pretty. She looks like a older version of Miyako.' His thoughts were broken by the sound of Miyako's voice.

"Momma, this is Naruto hes my new friend can he come over for supper? Please?"

Kamaeko looked at the small boy before her. He was too skinny for his age and his clothes hung off his frames. His bones stuck out and his skin did little to cover them. He was dirty and scarred. His sunshine hair was matted beyond belief and when he glanced up at her his eyes were ocean blue. He quickly looked down as if he would be punished 'Who could do something to such a sweet little boy I'll have to do something about this. I'll talk to the Hokage about this tomorrow.' she thought. His clothes were torn and could barely even by called rags he didn't wear shoes.

Kamaeko then noticed how nervous he was. He was scuffing his foot on the sandy ground avoiding I contact. Kamaeko put a hand on the boys shoulder and he flinched. She heard a whimper and if it wasn't for the fact that she had excellent hearing she probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Do you want to have dinner with us Naruto?"

"I can? Really!" His face lit up at the fact that he wasn't being yelled at. Someone was actually accepting him he was so happy.

"Of course darling. Come on lets go kids."

Kamaeko held out her hands for Miyako and Naruto to grasp. Miyako grabbed her mothers hand and Naruto grabbed the other hand hesitantly. They walked to the apartment with the sound of silence permeating in the air. It was peaceful. Kamaeko smiled down at Naruto a couple times just to reassure him.

When they got to the apartment that they had rented for a few days. Miyako gave Naruto a tour. There were three rooms. One room was Miyako's, another one was her mom's. Naruto asked who slept in the third room and Miyako replied "my Onii-san". There was also a kitchen, a bathroom with a tub and shower, and a spacious living room. While supper was cooking he learned from Miyako that they had come for politics and relaxation and that her big brother was out shopping for training clothes and weapons. Kamaeko made stir-fry and Naruto ate with reckless abandon, so happy that he got food that day. While they were eating light conversation was initiated.

"Naruto will your parents be worried that you're not home?" Kamaeko asked

"I don't have any parents."

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked. Should we call the orphanage and tell them where you are?"

"I don't live with the orphanage..." Naruto said hesitantly

"Then where do you live?" Kamaeko was worried at the boys expression

"On the streets... If I'm lucky I can find some leftovers in the dumpsters. If I'm really lucky there are used blankets." He said with a fake smile

This reality set Kamaeko's mind into a whirlwind of torment. Now the Hokage was really going to get an earful. She started planning in her minds just a list of complaints that she had about his village and the way that they let this poor boy be treated.

After supper Naruto got up from the table and said "Thank you for the meal mam, but I shouldn't intrude any longer" He headed towards the door.

"Where do you think your going young man?" Kamaeko said sternly with her hands on her hips

"To the park to sleep."

"Do you really think that I would allow you to sleep in the park? You can stay with us."

"Really?" Naruto was so full of joy. He got someone to play with, food, and a place to sleep. This was the best day of his life

"Yes now come on lets get you some pajamas and then I'll get you a bath."

Kamaeko picked him up and set him on her hip. They started walking towards Miyako's room and they headed towards the closet. She sat him down gently on the edge of the bed. He watches as she ruffled through the closet with a concentrated look on her face. 'She is taking care of me like I am her own. Oh how I wish to have a mother like her. Caring but not overdoing it, protective but not overprotective. She's perfect.' he thought still watching her.

"I found a pair of pajamas that look like they'd fit you. They were my son's when he was your age. Lets get you out of those rags and washed up" She smiled over her shoulder and motioned for him to follow her. As she ran his warm bath she noticed that he was less nervous. Kamaeko had heard that she could make any child warm up to her, but this child was different. He didn't seem to trust very many people. Naruto crawled into the bath. Realizing that he probably hadn't had a bath in a while Kamaeko rolled up her sleeves and started bathing the small filthy boy. She scrubbed him gently, being wary of the cuts and bruises that littered his body. By the time Naruto's bath was done the once crystal clear water was a murky brown. Kamaeko dressed him in his pajamas.

"Hmm now where to let you sleep? Would you like to sleep in Miyako's room?" Kamaeko said with a thoughtful look on her face

"Yes Mam"

"When I hear mam I look around for my mother. You can call me Momma, Mom, or even Kamaeko."

"I will call you Kamaeko"

"That would be fine. Now lets get you two into bed" Kamaeko led the way to Miyako's room and tucked the two children into bed beside each other. "Good night Kids." She said kissing them each on the forehead "Sweet dreams"

"Night momma" Mumbled the little girl

"Night Kamaeko" said Naruto as he fell asleep beside his best friend.

It was a perfect night, but a small thunderstorm started. This alone probably wouldn't have woken the children, but the house was creaking and Miyako's older brother could be heard snoring in the other room. Naruto woke with a start after a tremulous wave of thunder shook the house. He felt something curled up next to him snuggled close and whimpering. He looked over to find that it was Miyako. She had been awake for a while, and snuggled closer to him in order to find protection.

"Lets go to momma's room" Miyako said with fear in her voice

"Ok"

Miyako crawled out of bed holding Naruto's hand and clutching her teddy bear as close as possible to her. They made it through the house that had shadows looming around every corner just waiting to strike fear in their eyes. The door to Kamaeko's room creaked ominously as they opening it. Kamaeko was sitting up with the lamp in her room turned on. She was reading a book. As soon as the door creaked open she started and then looked to find the two children huddled together at the entrance.

"What's the matter? Did the storm wake you up? Come on we can sleep together tonight. They both leaped into bed and snuggled in close to their only form of protection from the booming thunder and flashing lightning.

"Mommy can you sing us a lullaby?"

"Sure"

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
_In the morning _

_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_

As Kamaeko finished the song she realized that her children were already asleep. She smiled gently then pulled the covers over them and she fell asleep with them snuggled close. Her arms wrapped tightly around her kit and princess.

Naruto woke in the morning to find. Miyako still sleeping beside him, but and empty space where Kamaeko was the night before. He shook Miyako awake.

"Hey its morning"

"Five more minutes" she said as she snuggled down deep into the covers.

Naruto crawled out of bed and walked to the kitchen where he heard dishes clanking and laughter. When he walked into the kitchen Kamaeko's back was to him and she was fixing something on the stove. A teen with fiery red hair was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee still in his night clothes too. His emerald eyes twinkled at the conversation that had been having before Naruto walked in.

"You must be Naruto" stated the teen looking at Naruto. "I'm Shippo, Miyako's half brother, and Kamaeko's son." __

"Naruto sit down breakfast is almost ready." Kamaeko said over her shoulder. Naruto sat down in one of the chairs and waited not even a moment had passed when a sleepy eyed Miyako stumbled into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Well I see sleeping beauty is awake." Shippo said with a smirk

"Onii-san!" Miyako finally realized that her brother was there and glomped him. "I missed you all day yesterday you didn't show up and I couldn't introduce you to Naruto."

"I am sorry I was out shopping for training supplies for me, and clothes and presents for you" Shippo said chuckling at his sisters tone of voice.

"Ok children settle down here's your breakfast" Kamaeko set the table and served some pancakes onto everyone's plates. Breakfast was quiet because the children were still half asleep. Shippo still had a grin on his face. He was hiding something and Naruto knew he was. But what was he hiding. Kamaeko looked at Naruto and Miyako and told them to stay at the house she had a meeting.

Kamaeko's walk to the Hokage tower was a short one. She watched the villagers and ninja's go about their everyday lives. The market was bustling with travelers and salespeople alike. Shinobi were patrolling the streets in case the peace was broken. She looked closer at the village that she had thought was perfect she met her little sunshine boy. The boy was precious to her now and it would be hard to let him go. 'Wait! I don't have to leave him.' She thought with an idea crossing her mind.

She walked into the Hokage tower full of confidence and spiteful of most of the citizens. The tower workers would later say that she held her self up in dignity yet she had eyes that were full of the fires of hell. The quote "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" was dimmed. After all a mother will give anything to protect her pups even her live. A mother who's children were in danger was so much more threatening than any Villager, Shinobi, God, or Goddess. They workers could see she was on a mission and bolted out of her path in a hurry. They had heard of Kamaeko a powerful diplomat from a far off land. They knew she was powerful after all she had the Western, Northern, Southern, and Central Lands on her side. An army to that extent could flatten all of the hidden villages simultaneously and have very few casualties.

The receptionist eyed her with fear, but Kamaeko just stared coldly. "I have come to see the Hokage and I will talk to him now!" Kamaeko stated with a calm yet powerful voice. "Yes ma'am" The receptionist said. Kamaeko stormed into the Hokage's office after slamming the door open to find many Jounin's having a discussion with him. They seemed to have been discussing a very important mission, but it didn't matter to this powerful Lady. "Sarutobi I need to have a word with you now or my people no longer will be at peace with you!" She demanded her hair blowing about her face with an invisible wind and her crimson eyes flashed with fury. The shinobi wasted no time to get into defensive positions.

"Who are you to dare threaten the Hokage?"

"Who am I? WHO AM I? I AM KAMAEKO KUMO! SISTER TO THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS, SISTER TO THE LORDS OF THE EASTERN LANDS, ALLY TO THE LORD OF THE NORTHERN LANDS, AND TO TOP MY EXTREMELY LONG TITLE OFF! THE LADY OF THE CENTRAL LANDS!" The raven screamed not even having to catch her breath.

It was then the shinobi realized they were over their heads. Such a powerful woman with powerful allies was standing there before them with the glare of death upon her. "Sarutobi I need to speak to you alone. Don't make me ask again" Kamaeko stated coldly crossing her arms.

"Its alright minna-san just go she will not harm me." the hokage stated only his eyes showed how tired he was. The Shinobi backed away slowly then proceeded to head out the door. Except for one silver haired young man who headed out the window. (guess who) "Sarutobi I have come to tell you that I am taking the boy called Naruto Uzumaki. He has been treated bad. He has no friends, or family in the village and he has already been excepted into my family-"

"I agree with you" Interrupted the hokage

"- and another thing!... Wait...You agree with me? No fight, agrument, having to kidnap, nor all of the above?"

"I do believe he would do better with you. I just have one request. Bring him back sometime around the graduation for the children of his age. I would like to see him soon. I will miss him dearly."

"It is agreed and I will train him, adopt him, and send strength reports to you on him so you can judge his performance and give out his ninja level."

"That seems like a good idea. Here are the adoption papers if you would just sign here..." This continued for the whole morning. And when Kamaeko walked in the door of their apartment she was thrown to the floor by a crimson blur. She laughed and sat up holding her daughter. "I have something to tell you all."

"What momma/Kamaeko?" Said her children

"Naruto you don't have to call me Kamaeko anymore. I asked the hokage and he said I could adopt you!" She said with a grin putting Miyako on the floor

"REALLY!"

"Yup"

"Can I call you momma?" Naruto said scuffing his toe against the floor nervously

"Of course hun."

"Momma!" Naruto tackled his new mother and then a group hug ensued.

"After that we left Konoha and headed for Suna. Where we would soon meet Gaara." said Kamaeko to the Inugang. (Remember she was telling a story)

Au: Thanks for reading my story. Please donate reviews to a needy fanfiction author. Any donation will help even flames. Its the blue button down there.

\/

\/

\/

Here it is


	8. Meeting Kyuubi

**Meeting Kyuubi**

It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons  
~Johann Schiller

Casiel: Help me!

Rock Lee: Ah so your youthful readers are here to read your youth filled story! Why are they staring at me like that? OH! They wish to bask in my fountain of youth! (strikes pose)

C: No Lee they do not! (pushes him out of the way.) Why are you even here? You won't even appear in this fanfiction, and I'm pretty sure I'm scarred for life from hearing so many "youths" in the past hour. But while your here just say the disclaimer and begone !

RL: The youthful Casiel does not own the youthful Naruto and youth-filled Inuyasha anime. So youthfully read without any unyouthful worries.

C: (sweat drop) You just had to do that didn't you! (smacks Lee on back of head)

**Kyuubi**

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

_Story continues_

It had been 2 days since Naruto and his family had started out on their journey. They had decided to travel to Suna for more shopping. They traveled on the back of Shippo who somehow had changed before Naruto's very eyes into a giant four tailed kitsune. He was a light orange color and his eyes were the His eyes shone with happiness that hadn't visited his eyes for so long. As a child he had always wondered what it was like to be accepted and here he was not only being accepted but being loved. It was unsettling yet he was feeling a feeling he had never felt before.

'What is this feeling' thought the sunshine boy

"**Its called love kit" **a deep voice replied

"Wh-who said that?" Naruto said out loud.

Kamaeko turned to look at her new son. "What did you say hun?" She asked her eyes searching him with worry. "Momma someone just said something to me," Naruto said with fear still in his eyes. "Shippo can you stop for a while?" The knowing mother said as she tugged on Shippo's fur to get his attention. Shippo slowed to a halt and kneeled down so his small family could slide off of him. Clutching both of her children close to herself she slid down Shippos flank onto the ground. Shippo then stood up and burst into blue flame and transformed back into his normal form.

"What's up ma?" Shippo asked brushing himself off

"We need to explain something to Naru-kun and you would probably be the best to have him meet his tenent."

"Ok. Hey Naruto lets spend some lil bro big bro time okay? I wan't to show you something." Shippo said as he put is one and only little brother on his shoulders. They walked off into the forest and Shippo sat Naruto onto a log. "Now the best way to tell you this is to show you so hold still" Shippo said as he placed his hands on either side of the boy's head. Naruto woke up in a sewer and looked around for his big brother.

"Onii-san! Where are you!"

"I'm in here Naru-kun just follow my voice."

Naruto followed the voice of his older brother and eventually came to a big door. He pushed it open and found Shippo sitting on the floor facing a huge cage with playing cards in his hands. He was looking through his cards intently planning each move with precise thoughts. Naruto stood and watched.

"Do you got any threes?" Shippo questioned with confidence

"**Nope go fish"** Said a smooth deep voice that emenated from high up in the monsterous cage.

"Damn well since Naruto is here we should probably introduce you to him after all you know him but he does not know you even existed. Naruto this is Kyuubi the leader of the kitsunes"

As Shippo said that a huge kitsune walked out of the shadows of his cage.

"**You mean I was the leader. The day after I was sealed for the first time I passed that privilege onto you. Well Its nice to formally meet you kit"** The fox said as he tilted his head in greeting

"Ohayo Kyuubi-san" Said Naruto timidly

Kyuubi grinned at the kid. His eyes ere the color of freshly spilled blood that Naruto had experienced so many times with his own injuries. His fur was the color of the fire that had once ravaged Naruto's apartment. Naruto knew that fire was not an accident especially since he smelt gasoline and saw the multitudes of torches. That night was his birthday and it was then that he had realised that most villagers didn't like him for some reason that he didn't know. Little did he know that he was facing the cause of that day.

"**Kid its time you knew. When I attacked the village it wasn't for no reason or for entertainment it was for revenge. You see I am one of the more peaceful demons but any demon will lose control if his kin is threatened. One day I was out hunting for our next meal and I heard a terrible sound it made my heart stop in my chest. It was a scream and I knew at once that noise came from my kits. I raced home flying over trees and leaping over small villages and when I reached my family's den I was met with a terrible sight. My kits (all three of them) were sprawled out in front the den their usually snow white fur bright red stained with their life's blood and their lively eyes now empty and glazed. I didn't see my mate at first until I heard her heavy breathing. About a hundred feet from my kits Yuuki laid. She was at death's door and yet she looked up at me with a grimace and said knowing what I wanted to know "The man with the red eyes". I told her that I loved her and she smiled through her pain "I love you...koi..do not feel guilty...It..was..not...your fault...I will be...waiting...for you..with..our kits...Do not hurry... to see us... we want...you..to...be...happy..." and with that Yuuki breathed her last breath. She was the last of my family and the red eyed man would have to pay. I knew that the only red eyed humans lived in Konoha so I attacked, was sealed, and the rest is history. When I woke up I was sealed in you and I knew that I had another chance of having a kit to raise I would make you strong when you were older and protect you until then. But there was not much I could do because of this seal. All I can do is heal you, give you chakra, and give you advice. I hope you forgive me for causing you so much pain throughout your life. I will understand if you do not wish for me to speak to you for the rest of your life."**

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi and at that point he noticed that huge tears had been flowing down Kyuubi's mussel. Kyuubi's eyes brimmed with the saddness of the fact that he had to relive what he still thought as a failure on his part. He was a failure as father. What kit would ever want him to be their father. Kyuubi was surprised out of his thoughts when he felt a pressure around one of his legs. Naruto had crawled through the bars of the humungous cage and was holding on for dear life to Kyuubi's leg. They sat for hours comforting eachother and crying.

They continued to talk for a couple minutes and soon it was time to leave.

"**If you ever need to see me again kit just come for a visit**"

The pair waved goodbye to their new friend and faded out of the mindscape. The walked back to camp and greeted their mother with a hug.

"Did you meet Kyuubi-san?"

"Yeah and I believe that we can countinue on our journey"

"To Suna it is then"

Casiel: Well this has been an interesting day hasn't it Lee?

Lee: (tied up and gagged) Mmmph!

C: Well thats all for now please review and you get a virtual brownie! Or anything else maybe a bowl of ramen. Yumm! Just review please...tell me what you like...what I need to improve on ...that you like me...that you hate me. Just review please

Its the little button down their.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Here it is the great and powerful REVIEW BUTTON cue fanfare.


	9. Gaara's better family

Casiel: Welcome to the next chapter of Lady of the Central Lands and today we have Koga leader of the wolf tribe.

Koga: Hey ~wink~

C: Save the flirtations for Ayame now say it!

K: Casiel does not own the Inugang the characters from naruto or any of the other characters besides the ones she made up.

Casiel: Yup! so Koga did ya hear that Inuyasha and his gang are visiting Kamaeko?

K: Really she let that mutt in?...(conversation fades away)

_Last chapter_

_"**If****you****ever****need****to****see****me****again****kit****just****come****for****a****visit**"_

_The pair waved goodbye to their new friend and faded out of the mindscape. The walked back to camp and greeted their mother with a hug._

_"Did you meet Kyuubi-san?"_

_"Yeah and I believe that we can continue on our journey"_

_"To Suna it is then"_

Present

The family traveled through the desert wasteland that seemed to be unending. They couldn't always travel using Shippo as a ride, after all he could also get tired so they decided to walk the last mile. After a while both of the children were exhausted and had to be carried. Kamaeko picked up Naruto while Shippo picked up his favorite and only little sister. The kids woke up only as they were walking through the gate to the hidden village.

"Momma can we go to the park and play while you meet the kazekage?" Miyako begged not wanting to sit through another political meeting full of people who collected wrinkles.

"Sure take Naruto with you I believe that Shippo wants to look for poisons native to Suna so he will pick you up at the park later on"

With that there mom pointed the way to the park, she told them that it was only a few blocks away and left to go to a meeting with the kazekage. Naruto and Miyako trudged through the completely tan monochromatic village and finally got to the park which was all but abandoned except for one boy about their age who was sitting on the swings staring at the sand beneath his feet. The boy had, in Miyako's opinion, the prettiest red hair it reminded her of her daddies eyes. He was wearing a greenish turtleneck and was clutching a teddy bear like his life depended on it. She skipped over to the boy with her new brother following close behind. He wasn't going to skip because that was for girls. Miyako leaned her head to get in his line of vision and and asked. "Watcha doin?" His eyes were the color of the turquoise jewelry that her momma wore to important dances and banquets.

The boy jumped and looked at her and his eyes seemed to question her sanity. Who was she to talk to the demon of the village? She was insane that's who she was and she looked important wearing her formal kimono. Did someone dare her to talk to him? It wouldn't be the first time. Who was that boy standing behind her with a mischievous look in his eyes and why was she looking at him tapping her foot? Oh, yeah. She had asked him a question. He had better answer before she ran away like the rest, but he couldn't he just stood there blinking in shock.

"Well whatever. Do ya wanna join us? You look lonely and we need one more person to play!" She rocked back on her heels in impatience. He nodded and the girls smiled a smile that made him wonder if she would like him. Would she be his friend? "Naruto-oniisan! I found someone to play with us! He doesn't talk much. Can he join us?

"Sure! Intros first though. My name is Kumo Naruto." said the boy excitedly

"And mines Kumo Miyako! Our momma is here on a busyness* trip." said the little girl still holding his hand. "What's your name?"

"Subaku no Gaara" Gaara said in a voice that seemed like he hadn't spoke in ages. Which was the truth Gaara never really talked to anyone. When he tried they always seemed to run away maybe they would to once they heard his name. Gaara was confused though when their grins just got bigger.

"Yay you talked!" Said Miyako as she let go of his hand and hugged him. Gaara smiled not sure if he should hug her back. His Miyako still wasn't letting go and Naruto just smiled, shrugged his shoulders and joined in. Gaara was already having the best day of his life

They played for hours until a girl and a boy a couple years older than them came by to pick them up. " Gaara Otou-san told us to bring you and the others back to the house their mother is waiting for them and he has to tell you something." Gaara nodded and stared at the other two children that were now what he he heard other kids call friends to him. Miyako grabbed the hands of both of them and ran after the two older children.

When they finally got to the Kazekage's house. A woman was standing there with his father.

"So we are in agreement?" she asked

"Yes you take him and I never have to deal with the demon again."

Gaara looked down. So it was true. His father had hired someone to take him out into the desert and do away with him. He knew this day would come. His father had already tried to do that once with his uncle as the assassin. The woman lowered herself so that they were eye to eye and smiled a loving smile.

"Come on honey. Your coming to live with us you don't have to live here ever again"

"really?"

"Really I'm your new mommy." She said as she hugged him without any resistance.

Back to present

"And that is how I got my baby boys." Kamaeko

Casiel well there we have it theres the story. And Kouga got bored and ran off in a dust cloud. Please review everytime you review the review button will get less suicidal.

*she is a kid she's going to mispronounce something every now and then.

Its somewhere down there

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

Right

\/

About

\/

Here!


End file.
